


Marked

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble from <i>Graduation Day</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Contrary to popular mythology, blood stains are easy to shift.  
In cold water overnight, and then two cycles through the machine - works every time. She's practically an expert at that.

Memories, on the other hand, tend to stick around.

Causing death to dead things, you start to think it's nothing.  
But stick a knife through the gut of someone who gasps for breath as it kills them,  
even someone who betrayed you  
tortured you  
tried to kill you  
tried to kill your lover  
you'll discover you're not as callous as you thought.

Death marks you.  
And some stains don't shift.


End file.
